High Octane Megazord
The High Octane Megazord is formed when the Zord Attack Vehicles of the Red, Blue and Yellow Ranger Operators come together. Either one or both of its arms can fold up to accommodate other Zord Attack Vehicles as armaments. On its own it is equipped with a Vectorscope, Lateral Controls and Targeting and Guidance Systems and has a foldout sword in its leg called the Super Saber and detachable shield on its back with Front Deflectors. It's finisher Full Power involves moving at high speeds towards an enemy with its primary weapon and slashing them similar to the Turbo Megazord's finishing move. This is one of two Megazords and three Zords not deleted by the Venjix Virus. Zords Eagle Racer The Eagle Racer is Scott Truman's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 1, a hybrid of a race car and eagle. Its exposed engine pipes spout out flames in his Zord's Burst Attack. It has a flight mode as well in which it uses foldout claws on its undercarriage to crush and carry enemies. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors and its engine is the SH-7000; it is also equipped with Front Deflectors of its own. It forms the upper body, arms and head of the High Octane Megazord and upper torso and head of the Zenith and SkyRev Megazords and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Red Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Eagle Racer Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Lion Hauler The Lion Hauler is Flynn McAllistair's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 2. A mix between a bus and lion, it has pure force which its uses to ram enemies. Its front screen can scroll through various words and it is also equipped with a foldout missile launcher on its back. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors and its engine is the Brown B-8. The Lion Hauler forms the legs and sword of the High Octane Megazord and upper legs of the Zenith and SkyRev Megazords and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Blue cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Lion Hauler Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Bear Crawler The Bear Crawler is Summer Landsdown's Zord Attack Vehicle numbered 3, a hybrid of a bear and ATV. Its top has the ability to be lifted and closed like it is biting which lets it crush and clamp on enemies. The eyes of the Zord are actually Optical Field Scanning Sensors and its engine is the Brown B-5S. The Bear Crawler forms the lower torso and shield of the High Octane Megazord and lower torso of the Zenith and SkyRev Megazords and RPM Ultrazord. RPM Yellow Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit RPM = Bear Crawler Cockpit 01.jpg|Cockpit (American footage) Other Combinations High Octane Megazord with Tail Spinner *The Tail Spinner replaces the left arm for a spinning arm blade slash. High Octane Megazord with Wolf Cruiser *The Wolf Cruiser replaces the right arm for a multi-shot laser blast. High Octane Megazord with Falcon Chopper and Tiger Jet *The Falcon Chopper and Tiger Jet replace both arms for a spinning propeller attack and bow-and-arrow finisher. Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Star = The High Octane Megazord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the High Octane Megazord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Power Rangers Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have an in-show appearance.}} Naming The Power Rangers CCG game lists the Megazord as the Engine King while the toyline and TV show list it as the High Octane Megazord. Engine King is the English translation of its Super Sentai counterpart's name Engine Gattai Engine-O. Toys *Bandai America released their own version as the deluxe version differing in many ways from the show and Bandai Japan release. **A Retrofire Megazords version was also released aside from all the other RPM Megazords in the new stylized motif. RPM is the only series with more than one Megazord and a complete set at that. **A Micro Zords version was also released which included a bonus Zord. See Also Category:Megazord Category:RPM Category:Zords (RPM) Category:Three-Piece Megazords